1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyolefin fibers and films, and more particularly relates to polyolefin fibers and films containing a phosphite stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyolefin fibers and films, such as polypropylene fibers and films, containing a hindered phenolic and hindered amine light stabilizer can exhibit undesirable color formation (yellowing) upon extended exposure to atmospheric pollutants such as nitrogen oxides, see Kletecka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,653, issued May 29, 1990, which is incorporated herein by reference. Fabric and material made with polyolefin fiber or polyolefin film is susceptible to yellowing upon exposure to these gases, which can be generated through vehicular exhausts and can be present under warehouse storage conditions. It is believed that the presence of hindered sine light stabilizers and hindered phenolic antioxidants in the fiber and film contributes to this undesirable gas fading characteristic.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a phosphite stabilized polyolefin composition and fibers films made therefrom which exhibit increased resistance to gas fading.